mapleviewloungefandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Bjorndal
Peter R. Bjorndal (born May 4, 1994) also known as Mr. Bjorndal, is an artist known for being one of the co-founders of the art project known as Mapleview Lounge. Family and Childhood Preschool Mr. Bjorndal was born to parents Mr. L Bjorndal and Mrs. J Bjorndal on May 4, 1994 at St. Olaf Hospital in Austin, Minnesota. The first years of his life were spent living in Redrock township outside of Brownsdale, Minnesota with Mr L Bjorndal, Mrs. J Bjorndal, dogs Blackie, Kevin, Jupiter, cats Boots, Crouton, and Mr. W Bjorndal who was added on December 22, 1995. Mr. Bjorndal and Mr. W Bjorndal were often supervised by Jenny Wilson who lived across the street when their parents Mr. L Bjorndal and Mrs. J Bjorndal were both out of the house. Mrs. J Bjorndal insists that Mr. Bjorndal had a crush on Jenny Wilson but whenever it is brought up between them, Mr. Bjorndal always denies the accusation. When Mr. Bjorndal was three years old, the family moved to Austin, Minnesota in order to be closer to Mr. L Bjorndal's work and school. Controversy When he was taken back to the house, Jupiter, the Bjorndal's golden retriever, was jealous of the new baby and went through a period of depression and resentment towards the new member of the household. When Mr. Bjorndal was around one year old, Jupiter attacked Mr. Bjorndal causing minor injuries to the fingers and hand. There was no eyewitness other than Mr. Bjorndal but it is thought that the attack was a result of Mr. Bjorndal putting his hands in Jupiter's food dish while she was eating. Elementary School Mr. Bjorndal attended Neveln Elementary School from Kindergarten through 5th grade. In kindergarten, Mr. Bjorndal met the children he would grow up with. Mrs. Epley was Mr. Bjorndal's teacher and under her watchful eye, he learned how to tie his shoes, learn to write the letters of the alphabet, and estimate. One of Peter's favorite activities was "Tubby Day." Every Friday Mrs. Epley would get out the plastic tubs that contained many different activities. Mr. Bjorndal's favorite was playing with legos. Kindergarten was the introduction of many new things, including the ICAN Card. Middle School Mr. Bjorndal attended Ellis Middle School which was located a couple blocks from his elementary school, Neveln. Like many others entering middle school, Mr. Bjorndal was forced to grow up fast. When asked about his middle school years, Mr. Bjorndal responded, "Please don't, I-I don't want to talk about them. They had a rock wall and a swimming pool, that's all you need to know." High School Mr. Bjorndal doesn't want to remember this section, but he graduated from Austin High School in spring 2013. = College Mr. Bjorndal attends college at the University of Minnesota - Twin Cities alongside Mr. Sharp and Mr. W Bjorndal. Mr. Bjorndal is currently working on completing his Technical Communication degree with an estimated graduation date of 5/XX/2016. With Mapleview Lounge Mr. Bjorndal is in Mapleview Lounge. Trivia * Mr. Bjorndal's first word was "Truck." Skills Mr. Bjorndal started making stop motion videos around age 13 because that was the age at which the law allowed him to make a YouTube account. From that point on, Mr. Bjorndal has been producing content at a rate that critics would call "prolific" if they knew of his content. * WordPerfect * Power Point * Public Speaking * Graphic Design * Music Production and Engineering * Swag